phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Cranius Maximus
|image = CM Giant Pants.png |caption = |season = 3 |production = 328b |broadcast = 158 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Bernie Petterson Michael Diederich |director = Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perrotto |us = May 4, 2012 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "The Mom Attractor" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Baljeet becomes concerned that he is losing his mental edge, the boys invent a cerebral stimulatory hat, or "Brain booster," to help him. But when the hat exceeds expectations and makes Baljeet exponentially smarter, he suddenly views everyone else as beneath him and becomes a threat to civilization by taking Earth's atmosphere and bringing it to the moon. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to use his "Key-Find-Inator" to collect all the keys in Danville in hopes that it will lead to the Key to the City. Episode Summary Songs *''Taking on the Big Brain'' End Credits Second verse of Taking on the Big Brain. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair Through a wardrobe like the Chronicles of Narnia. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://movies.netflix.com/Movie/Phineas_Ferb/70177007?trkid=2361637 *It is revealed that Isabella could be no older than 11-12 years old, due to her saying, "I was so looking forward to junior high". *Buford reveals that Phineas and Ferb have built over 150 inventions. Continuity *Second time Doofenshmirtz looks for a key ("Ask a Foolish Question"). *Second time he sings Gitchee Gitchee Goo ("I, Brobot"), but this is the first time he's forgotten the lyrics. *Third time one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions goes bad ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Escape from Phineas Tower") *Candace wears the same swimsuit as she did in "De Plane! De Plane!" and "Atlantis". *The skyscraper from "The Doof Side of the Moon" is seen again at the dark side of the moon. This might mean this episode happened before "Moon Farm". The reason is currently mentioned in Ferb's line for that episode. *This is the fourth episode in Season 3 and ninth episode that Doofenshmirtz is seen in his underwear.("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Bubble Boys", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Run, Candace, Run", "Monster from the Id", "The Remains of the Platypus") *This is the second time someone's brain grows big, the first being Doofenshmirtz's in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Second time an even smarter version of Baljeet is seen. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Another time that someone questions how long their summer vacations is. ("The Curse of Candace") *Third time Flynn-Fletcher Antiques appears. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Escape from Phineas Tower") *This is the second time Buford says something about a wedgie machine.(What do it do.) *This is the second time Phineas and Ferb don't build the inventions, Baljeet and Buford do, first is Baljeet and he tries to stop Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Buford, then it is Buford and he used the helmet to make the world's largest wedgie machine and try to stop Baljeet, and give a wedgie to Baljeet. ( Phineas and Ferb interrupted, and What do it do.) Allusions *'Circus Maximus' - The episode title is an allusion of Circus Maximus, an ancient Roman chariot racing stadium and mass entertainment venue. *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' - The plot of this episode is similar to "Sheen's Brain," in which Jimmy's invention causes Sheen to grow so smart that he attempts to take over the world. *'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' - Perry's lair entrance is the same as when Lucy enters the wardrobe and into Narnia. *'X-Men '- Phineas and Ferb's helmet resembles Professor Xavier's helmet in Cerebro. *'Rolie Polie Olie '- The episode title resembles Gloomius Maximus, the main villain of Rolie Polie Olie. *'Spaceballs' - Dark Helmet's plan is similar to Baljeet's plan. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Baljeet